Гретель
Гретель была похищена и воспитана Евой и Адамом, сестра-близнец Гензеля. Родившись как часть проекта «Ма», новорожденные были похищены их настоящей матерью, Метой и укрыты в лесу Элда, воспитывались семьей Мунлит, после того как как Ева убила Мету. Когда их бросили в лесу из-за голода, то Гензель и Гретель убили своих приемных родителей и разделили Первородный грех Евы на сосуды грехов. Биография Юность Гретель вместе со своим братом-близнецом, Гензелем, родилась 27 декабря ЕС 0 в Королевском Институте Левианты, как часть проекта МА.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch После того как Мета родила их, Гретель и ее брат были помещены в лаборантские пробирки Королевского Института Левианта.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch PV Отмечаемый людьми, их рождение стало первым годом нового календаря Эвиллиоса. Спустя некоторое время, они были похищены их матерью из лаборатории и спрятаны в Эльфегорте.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear После года скрывания в лесу Элда, Мета взяла детей на прогулку по лесу Элда. Там она положила близнецов под дерево и оставила их.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに Вскоре они были найдены Евой Мунлит. Ведьма взяла младенцев и понесла через лес, попутно убегая от их матери, из-за чего близнецы заплакали. После того как Ева убила Мету и показала детей своему мужу, Адаму, пара дровосеков усыновили детей и растили как своих собственных.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Тайно узнав, что они не были их настоящими родителями, Гретель много пакостничала, и мать постоянно ее ругала. Брошенные В 013 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, фрагменты дракона Левиа-Бегемо спустились к близнецам в виде двух огней и слились с их телами, сделав тех неполными копиями близнецов-богов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 В 014 году Гретель и ее брат вместе с родителями пошли вглубь леса лунной ночью.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Любопытная девочка спросила свою мать, к какому счастью приведет их эта дорога и много ли сладостей можно будет скушать в конце пути.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - この道はどんな幸せに続いているの？ そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ В конце концов близнецы поняли, что потеряются, если продолжат путь, и что были брошены родителями умирать.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと ふたりぼっちで残された僕ら Преданные Гензель и Гретель пришли к выводу, что их родители это на самом деле злая ведьма и ее подручный, которые обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Стеклянную бутылочку, заполненную лунным светом,Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) дети использовали, чтобы осветить себе путь, по которому они шли.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - ガラスの小瓶　月に照らされ ... されどもそれが　正しい道か 僕らは知らず　ただただ歩く Когда Гензель и Гретель вышли к своему дому, то восприняли его, как «дом ведьмы». С маниакальным выражением на лицах, близнецы решили убить ведьму, веря, что если ее не станет, то они будут счастливы, у их теней стали вырастать отростки. Услышав стук в лдверь Адем и Ева открыли ее, и пока те были в ужасе, Гензель и Гретель схватили фальшивых родителей призрачными теневыми руками. Затем девочка счастливо попросила свою "мать" похвалить ее за победу над злой ведьмой, смеясь.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Пока Гензель убивал «приспешника», Гретель затолкнула Еву в печь.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Наблюдая за тем, как "ведьма" сгорала дотла в печи, они стали свидетелями того, как ее тело стало воплощение Первородного Греха. Используя предметы разбросанные по дому,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 близнецы разделили его на семь фрагментовChrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた и рассеяли их по всему миру, надеясь что они конце концов очистятся.Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 ... 回れ廻れ世界よ この悪しき大罪 清めてよ Гретель и ее брату понравилось в ведьмином доме, и они заснули в кресле на всю оставшуюся ночь, прежде чем решили идти разыскивать своих "настоящих" отца и мать.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Злобная Горничная Главная статья: Арте После своей смерти, Гретель и ее брат перевоплотились как близнецы Арте и Полло в Вельзениянской Империи на рубеже четвертого века по календарю Эвиллиосе. Потеряв своих родителей в юном возрасте, они стали слугами семьи Кончита и одержимо верными слугами Баники Кончиты. После нахождения и укрывания винного бокала, являвшегося сосудом греха, эти двое показали его своей умирающей хозяйке в июле 323 году, в качестве средства для спасения Баники от ее возможной смерти от переедания. После того как Герцогиня заключила контракт с Демоном Чревоугодия, они поддержали "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу Кончиту", когда та стала поедать все более и более отвратительную еду, убивая слуг, что выступали против приказов лорда феодала. Позже Баника поручила Арте командовать ее гвардией нежити, охранявшей особняк Кончиты, и служанка свободно использовала бокал для контроля мертвых солдат для ее мастера. Позже в августе ЕС 325 Арте была убита и съедена Баникой в августе 325 года. Марлонский Убийца Главная статья: Нэй Футапье В 482 году Гретель переродилась, как Нэй Марлон, незаконная дочь Королевы Прим Марлон Королевства Марлон и Короля Арта Первого Королевства Люцифения. Выброшенная своей же матерью, чтобы скрыть неверность, Нэй была поднята придворным магом Прим Abyss I.R., которая использовала ее для своих экспериментов. Став одержимой идеей быть принятой своей матерью, Нэй проникла в Королевство Люцифения в качестве шпиона, изображая амнезию, и была удочерена главной служанкой Мариам Футапье, одной из Трех Героев. Девушка была нанята в качестве служанки в королевский дворец, где работала, подрывая правление Принцессы Рилиан. Во время Люцифенской Революции в 500 году, Нэй убила свою приемную мать, прежде чем вернуться к Королеве Довагер Прим в Марлон. Став командиром отряда Оперативной Группы Шпионажа, Нэй помогала королю Кайлу в его Охоте на Ведьм. Позднее получив Бокал Кончиты от Abyss I.R., Нэй приняла командование крепостью Ретасан и возродила орды нежити для компании Марлона против Вельзенианской Империи в 505 году. Вынужденная отступить, ассасин вернулась к своей матери в Марлон и присоединилась к ней в Замке Хеджхог, в тоже время поднимая нежити в подготовке к мести Кайла против них. Во время следующей битвы, здравомыслие Нэй рухнуло, и она убила Прим, после чего в не себе напала на Кайла,полностью подчинившись Демону Чревоугодия. После ее усмирения и поимки, она была убита Abyss I.R. в Замке Лионесс. Служанка Бокала После этого, душа Гретель объединилась с Бокалом и ее воспоминания о прошлый жизнях пробудились; и она немедленно вернулась служить новому демону Чревоугодия, Банике, узнав об амбициях своего мастера найти "кладбище", где находились технологии Второго периода для того, чтобы та могла стать Хозяйкой Кладбища и поглотить все в мире. Спустя две недели после этого, они стали свидетелями сражения между Abyss I.R., Жермен Авадония и Юкиной Фризис. Когда Abyss I.R. попыталась использовать Ложку Малона против Рилиан, раскаявшаяся "Нэй" использовала силы Демона Чревоугодия, чтобы отменить магию Демона Алчности, спасая принцессу и приводя к поражению колдуньи.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Обладание близнецом После того как Ирина Часовщица восстановила Бокал Кончиты и поменяла свою личность на "Джулию Абеляр", богатой аристократки хранившей сосуд в сокровищнице своего особняка в Ролледе, Люцифения. В 603 году Гретель проснулась и увидела мальчика с внешностью Гензеля внимательно изучающего бокал. После того как мальчик схватил винный бокал, дух служанки вошел в него через руку, державшую сосуд, и отправился к его мозгу, чтобы овладеть им, заключия контракт между ним и Баникой. Прочитав его воспоминания, Гретель убедилась, что усыновленный Леми Абеляр был реинкарнацией Гензеля и телепатически связаны, так как они были похожи, прежде чем мальчик потерял сознание. После того как он очнулся и выслушал часовую лекцию от Джулии прежде чем она ушла, рассерженный фамильяр велела плачущему мальчику замолчать, сказав что это его недостойно. Когда тот поинтересовался кто она, Гретель задумалась, прежде чем представилась как "Нэй", ссылаясь на то, что она была другой частью него. Затем она объяснила, что проснулась, когда он взял винный бокал будучи семилетним мальчиком и что только он может слышать ее голос, сказав что она была его и наоборот. После Леми высказал озабоченность по поводу того, что только он один мог ее слышать, Нэй настаивала на том, что иметь кого-то с кем можно поговорить было хорошо, спрашивая было ли ему одиноко из-за того, что он не видел детей из своего приюта. Пока Леми обдумывал правоту ее слов, он спросил, как она узнала об этом, и фамильяр вновь сказала, что она была его и поэтому знала его, в результате требуя, чтобы мальчик относился к ней хорошо. Когда Леми стал ругать ее за постоянное проживание в нем, Нэй сказала, что она не будет разговаривать с ним, сделав так что он не будет ее слышать. Леми ответил, что это звучит неправильно, и Гретель издевалась над тем, что он не должен придираться, отметив что они не могут быть разъединены и началось это с того момента как, что он дотронулся до бокала. Испуганный ребенок спросил, значило ли это что она преследовала его, раздраженный фамильяр ответила, что она была его. Потом Гретель наблюдала за повседневной жизнью Леми, как приемного сына Джулии, периодически разговаривая с ним. После того как тому на его восьмой день рождения Джулия подарила Бокал Кончиты, фамильяр спросила нравится ли ему его мама, пока Леми восхищался бокалом в своей комнате. Он ответил, что да, и перечисляя почему: она была доброй, красивой и покупала ему то, что он хотел. Когда он добавил, что она была немного страшной, Гретель вздохнула и согласилась, прежде чем предположить, что она не была такой хорошей, как она себя вела. Когда Леми спросил, что она подразумевает под этим, Нэй отрицала это, утверждая что Джулия не таким хорошим человеком, как он думал. Леми спросил почему она так говорит, и фамильяр предположила, что та взяла его к себе, чтобы использовать в будущем, заявив, что она слишком хорошо знала, что такие люди существовали. Раздраженный мальчик тут же завопил, что его мама не такая, и Нэй неохотно с ним согласилась, предупредив чтобы он не кричал громко или его служанка Фоби будет беспокоиться. Президентская инаугурация Во время разговора за ужином 17 августа 609 года, Гретель услышала, как Джулия сказала Леми, что ее церемония инаугурации будет следующим днем, отметив что после будет вечеринка в Люцифенском Дворце, и что его подруга Рин-чан планировала там петь. После того как Леми побывал на церемонии на следующий день на улице Milanais Square, фамильяр сказала, что бы мальчик возвращался в особняк Абеляр после ее завершения. Леми ответил, что он не собирается приветствовать Джулию, и что будет ждать ее возвращения домой вечером. Нэй сразу же назвала мальчика глупым, напомнив тому о том, что его мать сказала и что он должен переодеться к вечеринке. Когда Леми сказал, что там будут лишь старики и старухи, которых он не знает, Гретель ответила, что он не внимательно слушал свою маму накануне вечером, и напомнила, что важный для него друг будет там петь. Потрясенный мальчик переоделся в особняке и, взяв карету, отправился во дворец. Нэй отметила, что раньше здание называли "Люцифенский Королевский Дворец", потому что королевские семьи жили там. Затем она рассказала любознательному Леми о том, что это место было переоборудовано для общественных мероприятий после смерти Принцессы Рилиан во время революции 110 лет назад. Леми был поражен тем, как много она знала, а та в свою очередь рявкнула, что он должен знать такие вещи прежде, чем поторопить его войти. После того как он вошел и начал бродить в поисках Зала Зеркал, Гретель сказала ему повернуть направо на очередной развилке и руководила, пока он не достиг дверей зала. После того как он вошел, мальчик повторил, что она знает много и спросил почему так подробно. Прежде чем фамильяр смогла ответить, Бруно Марлон поприветствовал Леми. Когда мальчик не смог его вспомнить, Нэй быстро напомнила ему об администраторе фирме Фризисов. После мальчик спас разговор, он мысленно поблагодарил Гретель. Во время разговора этих двух пока Рин-чан выступала, Гретель услышала о его встрече с Рин и Пятым Пиерро три года назад. После она и Леми слушали речь Бруно о плохой репутации менеджера Рин Тони Корпа убийцы детей, которых он затавляет работать, не оставляя улик. Спасение Дивы Из-за неоднократные провалов Леми встретиться с Рин из-за ее туров за рубежом и последующего отступления в особняк Корпа из-за скандала, Нэй предположила, что он мог бы попытаться пробраться в особняк, чтобы увидеться с ней в начале октября этого же года. Когда мальчик опроверг это, так как это было абсурдно, она сказала, что все будет в порядке, ведь она поможет ему, и мальчик в конце концов согласился. Увидев рапорт Саинт Фауро о том, что цирк de Lune будет развернут на землях территории особняка Корпа перед их выступлением 10 октября, Гретель разработала план по которому Леми замаскировавшись, как член цирка проникнет в усадьбу и впоследствии в особняк, пока все спали. После мальчик переоделся, как пиеро 5 остября, Гретель забрала золотой ключ, сосуд гнева, из хранилища Джулии и положила его в левый карман Леми, чтобы помочь с проникновении. Леми следуя стратегии Нэй успешно проник в особняк в 2-00 следующего утра. Отметив кромешную тьму, Нэй сказала Леми не пользоватся светом, а попытаться найти путь в комнату Рин при помощи чувств. Когда Леми пошел вперед, бестелесный дух предупредил его, чтобы тот был осторожным, так как если его найдут, это будет плохо для его матери. Прежде чем пойти дальше, Леми мысленно сказал, что понял. А затем Гретель услышала тихий звук плача и спросила, слышал ли он его тоже. Звук доносился сверху, и Гретель предположила, что это была Рин, попросила его найти лестницу. После того как Леми нашел путь наверх и комнату Рин. Дух слушала, как двое друзей разговаривают через запертую дверь, когда дива рассказала, где Тон держит ключ. Нэй ответила, что у него есть запасной ключ и указала на его карман, где был Мрачный Конец. Затем она рассказала шокированному мальчику, что этим ключом он мог открыть любую дверь и велела попробовать. После того как он сосудом открыл дверь, Рин поведала, что Тон убил человека, с которым она синхронизировала губы, и что он также убьет и ее. Гретель наблюдала, как Тон Корпа столкнулся с ними, когда те пытались сбежать. Заметив, что ноги мальчика дрожали, Нэй посмеялась над ним из-за его испуг. После того как мальчик провалился в попытке запугать Корпа, представившись Пятым Пиеро, дух служанки спросил, а нужна ли тому его помощь. Когда Лему задумался над тем, что он мог сделать, демоническая служанка сказала ему, что ничего сложного не было, все что ему нужно это надежда, вера и мужество в то что он мог сделать это. Затем Гретель сказала ему оставить все на нее и взяла его тело под свой полный контроль, быстро обезоружив Корпа и ударив того ножом в спину, пока не потеряла контроль. Вопреки совести После Леми вместе с Рин сбежал в особняк своей тети Мейран в Калгароуде, прежде чем был перехвачен Джулией и доставлен домой один. Нэй наблюдала за тем, как Джулия раскрыла перед мальчиком то что она глава организации Pere Noel и уговаривала того помочь ей создать "правильный" мир, в качестве ассасина преступной организации, Пятого Пиеро, с мастерством продемонстрированных убийством Тона. В то время как Леми размышлял о том что его мать была нежной и всегда говорила правильные вещи, Нэй сказала, что это лишь то что он думает, и что он просто боится снова стать брошенным сиротой. Мальчик мысленно велел ей замолчать. После этого Гретель слушала, как Джулия убеждала Леми, что его улыбка во время убийства Корпа была доказательством того, что его инстинкты говорили, что это было правильно. Когда красный кот мага спросил было ли убийство Тона связано с "Нэй" одолжившей ему свою силу, Гретель признала, что та была права и поздравила ее с ее догадкой. После Джулия сказала своему приемному сыну делать то, что он хотел, пока она представляла его другим членам организации, Нэй насмешливо сказала мальчику, что он присоединился к преступной организации. Леми закричал, что он уже велел ей замолчать и после этого Гретель молча слушала, как Джулия поручила мальчику его первую миссию: преследовать предателя Седьмего Мага, скрывавшегося в Ролледе. Когда маг красного кота забрала у Леми Мрачный Конец и спросила, призрак ли украл его, то Леми спросил у Нэй так ли это, но Гретель промолчала. После этого она молча слушала, как Джулия рассказывала о том, что Леми был внебрачным ребенком проститутки, утверждая что она встречалась с этой женщиной и узнала, что та бросила его в ледяные воды реки Орго, чтобы утопить. По прошествии следующих месяцев, Гретель наблюдала за тем как, Леми убивал случайных проституток в Ролледе в поисках Седьмого Мага. В этот период Джулия рассказала Леми и Нэй о событиях, произошедших со Вторым Диллером, Третьей Усыпляющей Принцессе и Четвертой Тени, в результате которых погиб их темный маркетинговый диллер, Каспар Бданкхейм. Позже в октабре Первый Санта Клаус поделился новостями о смерти Мейран и Маргариты Бланкхейм, И Бруно Марлон присоедиybлся к Пер Ноэль в качестве Второго Диллера. После того как Леми убил восьмую проститутку 4 января в 2-00, бестелесная девушка отметила, что он был в полной милости его матери. Когда Леми ответил, что он убивал по своей собственной воле, "Нэй" отметила, что мозги не понимают этого сами, упомянув сказку о девочке, которую она "знала", сошедшей с ума и убившей мать, промывавшую ей мозги годами. Новый Пятый Пиерро закричал, что он не хотел убивать свою мать и голос заявил, что это были только его текущие мысли. Затем она призналась, чтобы он вспомнил удовольствие от убийства, сказав, что это была не обязательно плохая вещь, и что она могла бы иметь к этому отношение. Когда Леми утверждал, что убивал проституток, потому что это было просто, Нэй ответила, что это было очевидно, так как он также получал удовольствие от этого. И как только она заметила, что они оба инстинктивно помнят то, Леми закричал на нее, чтобы та успокоилась, и раздраженная девочка наконец-то сдалась, отметив, что он был шумным. После того как они прибыли в поместье Абеляр, то увидели огни, в окне Гретель заметила тени, напоминавшие Джулию и мужчину. После того как она поделилась своим наблюдением с Леми, мальчик зашел внутрь и подтвердил, что это был Бруно. Убийство Мага Когда Леми пошел на разведку в бордель, располагавшемся в 7 квартале, 11 февраля 610 года, Гретель наблюдала за тем как владелец публичного дома привел мальчика к Изабель Исмаэл; затем она полтвердила, что та была Седьмым Магом, прежде чем попыталась убить ее. После того как убийца был зачарован заклинанием похоти Юзетты и обнят ей, Гретель взяла над ним контроль сразу после того как зачарованный мальчик сказал чего он хочет, а именно ее жизнь. Вонзив серебряный нож Леми глубоко в грудь Юзетты, Гретель отошла от удивленной женщины, спросившей почему сила Демона Похоти не подействовала на мальчика. Рассерженная близняшка спросила у нее: была ли та дурой, отметив ее неспособность учесть, что Джулия послала мальчика за ней, не предприняв никаких мер. Смеясь на ошибкой Юзетты в рассуждении, Гретель также рассказала о том, что заклинание Похоти работало только на противоположном поле, и что она должна знать как был убит Веномания, ученик Джулии. Когда умирающая проститутка вычислила, что она была одной из слуг Демона Чревоугодия, овладевшим Леми, злая служанка сказала ей, что проживала пока как "Нэй", Леми и их Лорд было суждено опустошить мир. The mad twin then asked if she was an idiot, noting her failure to consider that Julia would send the boy after her without taking some measures. Laughing at Yuzette's lapse in judgment, Gretel pointed out how the Lust spell only worked on the opposite sex and that she should know that was what got Duke Venomania killed as Julia's apprentice. When the dying prostitute finally deduced she was one of the Demon of Gluttony's servants possessing Lemy, the wicked maid told her to be relieved since "Ney", Lemy, and their lord were destined to desolate the world. Сказав той отдыхать на дне ада, Гретель наблюдала за тем как женщина умерла, прежде чем вернуть контроль Леми. Как только мальчик вспомнил о своем ноже и мече Венома, Нэй упомянула, что по утверждению Джулии это было одним из ее "сокровищ". Когда мальчик собрался уходить, она остановила его, напомнив о том, что надо устранить хозяина борделя, как свидетеля. Мальчик спросил, а действительно ли это нужно, и Гретель напомнила ему о всех проститутках, убитых им. Но Леми объяснил, что это было частью поисков мага, но Нэй ответила, что он может позволить себе быть схваченным, если хотел помогать своей матери. After telling her to rest easy at the bottom of hell, Gretel watched the woman finally perish before returning control to Lemy. As Lemy recollected his knife and the Venom Sword, Ney noted Julia's claim it was one of her "treasures". When the boy began to leave, she stopped Lemy before reminding him to eliminate the brothel owner as a witness. The boy questioned if he really had to and Gretel reminded him about all the prostitutes he already killed. Once Lemy excused that as part of his search for Magician, Ney argued that he shouldn't let himself get caught if he really wanted to help his mother. После того как он согласился и начал приготавливать свое оружие, Гретель заметила хозяина борделя, наблюдавшего за ними из соседней комнаты и предупредила Леми. Как только убийца приготовился убить ее, слуга демона узнал во владельце Эллуку Часовщицу и остановил мальчика. Когда он спросил почему, она призналась, что не сразу заметила, что вокруг нее другая атмосфера, и он проиграет ей как раньше. После того как маг неожиданно поприветствовала "Нэй", служанка была в шоке, от того что она услышала ее голос, но потом поняла, что та возможно слышала, как Леми называл ее имя. Once Lemy agreed and began preparing his weapon, Gretel noticed the brothel owner watching them from the room's entrance and warned Lemy. As the assassin prepared to kill her, the demonic familiar recognized the owner as Elluka Clockworker and stopped the boy. When he questioned why, she admitted she didn't notice since her atmosphere was different but that he'd likely lose to her all the same. After the mage suddenly greeted "Ney", the familiar expressed her shock that she heard her voice before realizing she may have just inferred it from Lemy dropping her name. Леми поинтересовался, а были ли они знакомы, и Нэй ответила, что она сильно отличалась от женщины, что она знала давным-давно. После того как Эллука пообещала держать в тайне убийство Седьмого Мага Пятым Пиерро в обмен на встречу с Джулией, услышав как та представилась Третьей Усыпляющей Принцессой, Гретель сразу же сказала, что та лжет и ей не следует верить. Затем она рассказала Леми о Маге Вечности, враге его матери. Lemy then inquired if they were acquainted and Ney explained that she was a very different from the woman she knew a long time ago. After Elluka promised to keep Fifth Pierrot's murder of Seventh Magician a secret in exchange for a meeting with Julia, Gretel heard the mage introduce herself as Third Sleep Princess and immediately retorted that she was lying and shouldn't be trusted. She then told Lemy about the Mage of Eternity and that she was his mother's nemesis. Эллука продолжала настаивать на том, что она говорит правду, и Гретель услышала, как Леми согласился на сделку; шокированная этим Нэй повторила, что он не должен той верить. Когда ребенок возразил, что без ее сотрудничества их схватят, она согласилась, говоря, что для нее это в любом случае не имеет значения. И предупредила, что он не должен удивляться позже, сожалея о своем решении. Once Elluka insisted she was telling the truth, Gretel heard Lemy agree to the deal; shocked, Ney reiterated that he shouldn't believe her. When the child countered that they'd get caught without her cooperation, the disembodied voice reluctantly agreed, citing it didn't matter to her either way. Afterward, she warned that he shouldn't be surprised to regret his decision later. Новый Пер Ноэль После того как Леми вернулся домой и объяснил, что произошло Джулии, Гретель стала свидетелем того, как они тайно встретились с Эллукой спустя два дня в борделе, и слушала рассказ "Усыпляющей Принцессы" о том, как она захватила тело Эллуки, когда маг попыталась использовать технику, чтобы уничтожить ее. После хозяйка борделя доказала, что она могла использовать мощные гипнотические способности Евы, и в итоге она и Гумилия были приняты в Пер Ноэль в качестве нового Седьмого Мага и Весьмого Снайпера, хозяйка проституток предложила, что бы "Нэй" была новой Четвертой Тенью; когда Леми спросил, что та думала об этом, она не была причастна к этому и нашла это легкомысленным. After Lemy returned home and explained what transpired to Julia, Gretel observed the two secretly meet with Elluka at the brothel two days later, listening to "Sleep Princess" explain that she took over Elluka's body when the mage attempted to use the Swap Technique to destroy her. After the brothel owner proved she could use Eve's powerful hypnosis and both her and Gumillia were recruited into Père Noël as the new Seventh Magician and Eighth Sniper, the prostitute handler suggested "Ney" be the new Fourth Shadow; when Lemy asked what she thought of it, the voice bluntly admitted she wasn't partial to it and found it frivolous. В течении нескольких следующих месяцев, Гретель редко заговаривала с Леми. После того как мальчику было поручено убить Ноба Николя для Второго Диллера во время дипломатической встречи, 23 мая она вместе с ребенком молча ждала в Люцифенском Дворце, наблюдая за разговором Президента Джулии и других люцифенских политиков с Бруно и другими топ-руководителя фирмы Фризис. Когда пара следователей Джустея ворвались и раскрыли план Бруно по убийству Ноба, и тайной личности, как беглеца Кайдора Бланкхейма в 5-34, Гретель увидела сигнализирующую Леми убить Бруно. Over the following months, Gretel rarely spoke up to Lemy. After the boy was assigned to assassinate Nob Nicole for Second Dealer during a diplomatic meeting, Gretel silently waited with the child while he hid in the Lucifenian Palace rafters watching President Julia and the other Lucifenian politicos talk with Bruno and the other top Freezis Foundation executives on May 23. When a pair of Justea investigators barged in and revealed Bruno's plot to kill Nob and secret identity as the fugitive Kaidor Blankenheim around 5:34 PM, Gretel saw Julia signal Lemy to kill Bruno. Леми подумал, что его мать сигнализировала ему убить Ноба, пока все были отвлечены, но Нэй сказала, что он ошибался и снова посмотреть. После того как запутавшийся мальчик понял, что убить надо Бруно, служанка отметила, что она похоже решила отказаться от Второго Дилера. Леми сказал, что Бруно был их товарищем, и что даже если он убьет его, пока каждый смотрел на него, Гретель сказала, что Бруно расскажет все, что знает об Пер Ноэль, если будет арестован, и Джулия решила пожертвовать Леми, чтобы защитить себя. Noticing the boy think his mother was signalling him to kill Nob while everyone was distracted, Ney told him he was wrong and to look again. Once the confused child realized he was supposed to kill Bruno, the voice noted she seemed to be abandoning Second Dealer. As Lemy admitted that Bruno was a comrade and that even he'd be killed while everyone was watching him, Gretel interrupted to relate the fact that Bruno would reveal everything about Père Noël if he was arrested and so Julia concluded Lemy had to be sacrificed as well to protect her identity. Леми слабо попытался возразить ее идее, так как она была нелепой, но Гретель заявила, что это было всем, что он значил для Джулии. Когда же он возразил, что его мать наверняка что-нибудь придумала, чтобы защитить его от ареста, служанка издевательски засмеялась, сказав что тогда она могла бы это сделать, подзывая его к себе немедленно. Испуганный и растерянный мальчик не мог двинуться, и они наблюдали за тем, как Бруно был арестован и уведен прочь. After Lemy weakly argued her notion was ridiculous, Gretel stated that was all he was to Julia. When he then countered that his mother must've considered something to keep him from getting caught, the amused familiar scoffed that she should try it then, beckoning him to act immediately. Seeing the scared and confused boy fail to move, they watched Bruno be arrested and taken away. 9 сентября, Нэй наблюдала за тем, как Джулия отправила Леми в гостиницу, располагавшеюся в 12 блоке, пока она общалась с людьми о своей связи с Бруно. Мальчик размышлял над причинами его мамы почти до 9 часов, и Нэй отметила, что это должно быть было из-за того, что он допустил утечку информации о Пер Ноэле. Вскоре после этого пришли Седьмой Маг и Восьмой Снайпер, и Гретель слушала, как маг убеждала Леми сбежать вместе с ней из преступной организации, пока та окончательно не развалилась. At night on September 9, Ney watched Julia send Lemy to an inn on 12th block while she dealt with persons looking into her connection with Bruno. While the boy thought about his mother's reasons around 9:00 PM, Ney noted that it was out of fear that he'd leak information related to Père Noël. Soon after, Seventh Magician came in with Eighth Sniper and Gretel listen to the mage offer Lemy a chance to escape from the criminal organization with her before it completely fell apart. Когда женщина в инвалидной коляске рассказала ему о Шестом Яде, Леми ответил, что эти двое не должны быть знакомы, и Нэй забеспокоилась, что если Эллуки присматривала за ним, потому что он чуть не убил ее. Увидев, что Седьмой Маг приподняла бровь в ответ на ее замечание, дух усомнился, а действительно ли та слышала ее замечание, и маг не хотя призналась, что могла. После того как она рассказала, что знала об Яде, потому что была в особняке Мейран, Нэй изрекла, что самозванка была слишком умной, чтобы быть Усыпляющей Принцессой. Женщина заявила, что понимает ненависть к ней у девушке, прежде чем сказала "Гретель" посмотреть реальности в лицо. When the woman in the wheelchair warned him about Sixth Venom, Lemy responded that the two shouldn't be acquainted and Ney wondered if Elluka looked into him since he nearly killed her. Seeing Seventh Magician lifting an eyebrow as if in response to her comment, the disembodied voice questioned if she did actually hear her and the mage dejectedly admitted that she could. Once she clarified that she knew about Venom because she was at Mayrana's mansion, Ney proclaimed the impostor was too intelligent to be the Sleep Princess. Seventh Magician then stated she understood the girl's hatred for her before telling "Gretel" to face reality. Замолчав служанка дослушала предложение колдуньи сбежать вместе с Леми, после чего та ушла. Пока Леми спал ночью, она вернулась в Бокал Кончиты и доложила о том что слышала Банике. На вопрос демона, почему мальчик не использует нежить для решения текущих беспорядков, служанка ответила, что он не знает как и даже не понимает, что он мог бы. Баника сразу же посоветовала научить его, отметив, что у девушки в этом большой опыт. Brought to silence, the familiar listened to Magician finish making her offer to Lemy before leaving. Afterward, Gretel returned to the dimension in the Glass of Conchita while Lemy slept that night and reported what had been transpiring to Banica. When the demon questioned why the boy wasn't using the dead soldiers to solve the current mess, the maid stated he didn't know how and wouldn't even realize it if he could. Banica immediately advised she teach him, pointing out the fact she had the most experience. Гретель ответила, что он всегда был глупым для учебы, сказав он просто получал смытым людскими словами. Демон сказала, что он уже заключил контракт, и решила, что они должны просто наблюдать за тем, что будет происходить в дальнейшем. Когда Гретель спросили, что она думала о том, что решит Леми, разозленная служанка подтвердила, что мальчик пытается быть с обоими своими фальшивыми матерями, но в конце концов он присоединится к ним и вспомнит все несмотря ни на что. После Баника что-то заметила и велела служанке посмотреть; обернувшись они увидели душу Леми, смотрящую на них. Gretel argued that he'd always been too stupid to teach, saying he just got washed away in people's words. The demon noted he had already made the contract and concluded that they should just watch things play out thereafter. When her master then asked her opinion on what decision Lemy would make about Magician's offer, the wicked maid affirmed the boy was just trying to be with both of his fake mothers, noting he'd be ultimately joining them there and remembering everything regardless. Banica then noticed something and told the familiar to look; obeying, the two saw Lemy's soul watching them. После этого Гретель продолжила наблюдать за ежедневными действиями Леми, включая ретронсляцию предательства Джулии Эллукой и Гумилией. И пока мальчик думал о том, что никто не понимает добра, совершаемого его матерью для каждого приблизительно 2 октября, демоническая служанка заныла, спрашивая были ли эти мысли его собственными. Мальчик тотчас велел ей замолчать, и она так и сделала, наблюдая за тем, как он возобновил свои ночные убийства людей, выступавших против Джулии. Thereafter, Gretel continued watching Lemy's day-to-day actions, including relaying Elluka and Gumillia's treachery to Julia. While the boy thought about how the world didn't understand the good his mother was doing for everyone around October 2, the demonic familiar whined about him constantly going on about her, questioning if he had any original thoughts of his own. The boy immediately told her to be quiet and she abided, silently observing as he restarted his nightly murders of persons opposing Julia. Возрождение глупого слуги 26 декабря после того как мальчику прямо в сердце выстрелила Гумилия, и похоронен, Гретель ждала рядом с "трупом", пока Джулия спустя месяц не положила на его могилу Бокал Кончиты и одежду. Аосле этого Джулия ушла на свою запланированную дуэль с Эллукой и Гумилией в мавзолее Пейл Нлэля в Эльфегорте и хотела Леми, Баника предложила воспользоваться представившейся возможностью подобрать ближе к Магу Вечности и позволить Леми помочь его "матери" в ее битве. After the murderous boy was shot through the heart by Gumillia on December 26 and subsequently buried, Gretel waited underground with the "corpse" until Julia put the Glass of Conchita and a folded pair of clothes by his grave around a month later. After Julia left for her planned duel with Elluka and Gumillia at Pale Noël's tomb in Elphegort and wanted Lemy, Banica decided they'd use the opportunity to get close to the Mage of Eternity and lead Lemy there to help his "mother" with her battle. На следующее утра в два часа, после того как Баника исцелила его смертельную рану, "Нэй" сказала ему подняться, отметив, что он проспал уже месяц. Мальчик проснулся и выбрался из могилы, безликий голос пожелал ему доброго утра, добавив, что технически еще была поздняя ночь. Когда Леми сорвал с себя пиджак, Гретель добавила, что его одежда лежала на могильной плите и спросила у него,собирался ли он переодеться в одежду, принесенную его матерью. Around 2:00 AM the next morning, after Banica healed his fatal injury, "Ney" told him to get up, pointing out he'd already overslept for a month. Once the boy awoke and dug himself out of the grave, the disembodied voice wished him a good morning before noting it was technically still late at night. When Lemy stripped off his suit jacket, Gretel noticed his casual clothes laid out for him by the tombstone and asked if he was going to change into the clothes his mother brought. На вопросы почему он был еще жив, раздраженная служанка пояснила, что он не умер из-за защиты их госпожи. Леми спросил, имела ли та в виду его мать, и Гретель ответила, что нет, хотя допускала, что они могли иметь в виду одно и тоже. Поинтересовавшись вспомнил ли он хоть что-нибудь, и увидев озадаченный вид мальчика, оставила эту тему. Затем она поторопила его с переодеванием и взятием бокала, отметив, что это было принесено на его могилу. The child then began to ask about why he was alive, the wicked maid clarified that he wasn't dead due to their master's protection. Lemy questioned if he meant his mother and Gretel denied him though admitting they could be considered the same thing. Wondering if he still didn't remember anything, she saw the boy make a perplexed look and dropped the topic; she then hurried him to change clothes and bring the glass, pointing it out for him by the grave. Дуэль на плато После того как Демон Чревоугодия привела к местонахождению Джулия на Утес Апокалипсиса Плато Мерриголд 30 января примерно в 2 часа, Нэй предупредила Леми, что Джулия была возможно увлевкла Седьмого Мага и Восьмого Снайпером в гробницу, ведя его вперед. Как только мальчик пересек канаву, Гретель сказала, что им нужно пройти еще немного вперед, чтобы достичь Джулии на могиле Пэйл Ноэля. Как только они достигли входа в пещеру, Нэй позвала его внутрь. И на возражение мальчика, что у него не было с собой света, сказала, что там должно быть светло. After the Demon of Gluttony led him to Julia's location at Merrigod Plataeu's Apocalypse Cliff on January 30 around 2:00 AM, Ney warned Lemy that Julia was likely engaging Seventh Magician and Eighth Sniper within the tomb, leading him onward. As the boy traversed the cliff ravine, Gretel stated they only needed to go a little further to reach Julia at Pale Noël's grave. Once they reached the cave entrance, Ney urged him inside. As the boy protested that he didn't have a light, she assured him that it should be lit inside. Когда Леми зашел в пещеру со светящимся мхом и подошел к главной камере, Гретель увидела, как он еле увернулся от голубого фаерболла. Сказав, что было время когда она имела дело с огненной магией колдуньи с красным котом, Нэй предупредила мальчика, чтобы он был осторожнее, так как исцеление займет время, если он обожжется. На вопрос мальчика, кем была колдунья с красным котом, она быстро ответила, что это была его мать. На его удивление, служанка добавила, что он должен был знать, что его мать необычный человек, добавив, что он сам видел магические предметы в ее сокровищнице. Once Lemy entered the glowing moss-covered cavern and approached the main chamber, Gretel saw him barely dodge a blue fireball. Noting it had been while since she'd since the red cat mage's fire magic speciality, Ney warned the boy to be careful since it'd take a while to regenerate him when he's burned to ashes. When the boy began questioning who the "red cat mage" was, she quickly answered it was his mother. Met with his surprise, the disembodied voice retorted that he should've known she wasn't a normal human, adding that he should've seen the magic tools in her treasury. Затем она смотрела, как Леми, зайдя в главный камеру, присоединился к матери в сражение против Эллуки и Гумилии. Зеленоволосая девушка снова выстрелила ему в сердце, и прежде чем Баника снова исцелила его рану, Леми заметил, что это было тем, что раньше исцелило его раны, и Нэй объяснила, что это потому что он был непосредственно вблизи бокала, и поэтому божественная защита их госпожи была сильнее. После того как мальчик поблагодарил ее, Нэй велела Гумилии сдаться, так стрелять в мальчика не было смысла, так как у Демона Чревоугодия были мощные исцеляющие силы. После этого Гретель и Баника два часа наблюдали за сражением. Gretel then watched while Lemy entered the main chamber and joined his mother in facing Elluka and Gumillia. After the green-haired mage shot him through the heart again before Banica healed his wounds again, Lemy remarked that it must've been what healed his wounds before and Ney explained it was because he was in direct contact with the glass and therefore their master's divine protection was stronger. After the boy thanked her, Ney told Gumillia to give up, saying shooting Lemy was meaningless since the Demon of Gluttony had especially potent recovery powers. Afterward, Gretel and Banica watched while the four battled one another for the next two hours. Воссоединение с Гензелем После того как Гумилия использовала Мрачный Конец, чтобы убить наконец Леми, Баника перенесла его душу в винный бокал, чтобы он присоединился к ним. Как только Гензель очнулся, Гретель медленно приблизилась к мальчику и поприветствовала его с возвращением. После того как он узнал "Арте", Баника сказала, что его память постепенно возвращалась и похвалила его за выполнение миссии по приближению к Эллуке. Когда демон заверила его, что в ближайшем времени он вспомнит больше, пока они следила за дуэлью, злая горничная вмешалась в это, так как эти вещи включали и ее. After Gumillia used Grim the End to finally kill Lemy, Banica brought Hänsel's soul into the wine glass to join them. As Hänsel awoke, Gretel slowly approached the boy and welcomed him back. Once he recognized "Arte", Gretel listened to Banica not his memory was slowly returning and praise him for fulfilling his mission of getting close to Elluka. When the demon assured him he'd remember more things soon while they watched the rest of the duel, the wicked maid chimed in that those things included her. Баника открыла небольшой портал во внешний мир снова, и Гретель извлекла оттуда различные блюда и принесла их им. Спросив у "Полло" был ли он голоден, Арте предложила позавтракать несмотря на то, что было еще раннее утро. Пока она и Баника кушала, Гретель заметила, что мальчик глубоко задумался, и предупредила его, что Баника все съест, если он не поторопиться. As Banica opened a dimensional portal to the outside world again, Gretel retrieved the various breakfast dishes and brought them over to them. Asking "Pollo" if he was hungry, Arte suggested they have breakfast despite it still being pretty early in the morning. Seeing the boy staring deep in thought while she and the demon ate, she reminded him that Banica would eat everything if he didn't hurry. Пока они кушали вместе, Гретель смотрела, как Джулия отказалась от своего человеческого тела и уничтожила тело красного кота при помощи Черной Коробки Типа С, завлекая всех, оказавшихся в эпицентре взрыва, во внутренний психологический мир Седьмого Магга. Когда Ирина Часовщица, Ева Мунлит, Левиа и Бехемо столкнулись друг с другом в своих настоящих формах, Ирина превратила Еву в "Хозяйку Суда" и саму область в Суд. While the three dined together, Gretel watched Julia discard human body and self-destruct her red cat body with Black Box Type S, dragging everyone caught in the blast into Seventh Magician's inner psychological world. When Irina Clockworker, Gumillia, Eve Moonlit, Levia, and Behemo confronted one another in their original forms within the mental world, Gretel watched until Irina transformed Eve into the "Master of the Court" and turn the area into the Court. Спустя некоторое время Баника проникла во внутренний мир Левиа с наружи, останавливая дуэль. После этого Гретель наблюдала за тем, как Баника заявила о своем намерении убить Ирину, прежде чем ее Хозяйка Суда стала бы для нее угрозой, призвала огромный скелет и столкнулась с магом и богами. Увидев что в результате взрыва души Ирины, Левия и Евы слились воедино, Баника вернулась, и Гретель увидела, что Гензель дулся на их госпожу за убийство его бывшей приемной матерью в углу мира бокала. Shortly afterward, Banica left to enter Levia's inner psychological world from the outside, interrupting the duel. Gretel then watched as Banica declared her intention to kill Irina before her Master of the Court became a threat to her, summoning the massive skeleton Worldeater and clashing it with the mage and gods.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 After seeing the resulting blast cause the souls of Irina, Levia, and Eve to fuse into one, Banica returned and Gretel saw Hänsel sulk over his master's near murder of his former adoptive mother in the corner of the glass' world.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Победа Питания После доставки Банике новой порции еду этим же днем, демон поблагодарила служанку за еду, и Гретель сидела рядом с госпожой, пока они ели. Когда Баника спросила, почему к ним не присоединился Полло, она ответила, что он дулся в угла, и демон отметил, что что-то случилось. Арте опровергла это, объяснив, что он просто злился из-за того, что Баника убила женщину, которую он называл мамой до недавнего времени. Баника возразила, что это было несправедливо с его стороны, иначе она бы проиграла, и Арте пробормотала. что это не было основным вопросом. After bringing Banica her next collection of meals later that day, the demon thanked the maid for the food and Gretel sat beside her master while they ate. When Banica asked if Pollo wasn't joining them, she pointed out that he was sulking in the corner and the demon noted something was wrong. Arte denied it, explaining he was just angry since she had nearly killed the person he was calling mother up until recently. Banica immediately retorted how that wasn't fair of him since she did end up failing to do so and Arte murmured that that wasn't the underlying issue. Опустив эту тему, служанка спросила, много ли неприятностей принесет им отказ, и Баника предположила, что это могло быть рассмотрено весьма удобно, так как это впитет все их неприятности в одном человеке. Когда служанка поинтересовалась в каком состоянии была новая душа, Баника ответила, что все трое кандидатки стали одним целым. Когда ее госпожа сказала, что была счастлива после всего, Арте парировала, что это не было настоящим "счастьем", и Баника сказала, что они должны оставить их в покое на некоторое время. Dropping the topic, the maid inquired if that failure would cause them a lot of trouble and Banica suggested it could be considered convenient since it assimilated all their nuisances into one person. When the maid then inquired what state the new soul was in, Banica answered that the three Ma candidates had become one. When her master said it was happily ever after, Arte retorted it wasn't really "happy" and Banica said they should leave them alone for a while. Затем Демон Чревоугодия признала, что были и другие вопросы для решения, с тех пор как она наконец-то приобрела их обоих, Арте и Полло, заявив, что им нужно разыскать Кладбище для завершения ее плана по становлению Хозяйкой Кладбища, Арте немедленно ответила, что они не могли покидать бокал когда угодно, но голоса снаружи мест подобных Суду. Баника ответила, что им нужно найти нового контактора, так как они нужны для завершения ее целей, до того как другие Хозяева опередят их. И поблагодарила Гретель за вкусную еду. The Demon of Gluttony then admitted there were other matters for them to attend to since she finally acquired both her and Pollo. After Banica stated they needed to look for the Grave Yard to complete her plan of becoming the Master of the Graveyard, Arte immediately noted that they couldn't leave the glass as anything but voices outside of places like the Court. Banica then declared they'd have to find a new contractor, saying they needed to complete the goal before the other Masters got too ahead of them. Afterward, she thanked the maid for the delicious meal.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Конец мира После разрушения Третьего Периода и последующего слияния с Адским Двором в ЕС 998, Гретель и ее близнец присоединились к Банике в Особняке Кончиты в городе Гасто, готовя желаемые блюда и служа ей в обликах Арте и Полло. Когда позже Демон Чревоугодия согласился с запросом Бога Солнца на то чтобы Аллен Авадония встретился с ней, Гретель извинилась перед своим сводным братом, за то что ее реинкарнация Нэй убила его возлюбленную Микаэлу. Затем Гензель отвел Аллена к Кончите и достал Четыре Зеркала Люцифении полученных от Микаэлы, слуга передал сосуд греха Гретель. Позднее, двое, прислонившись к закрытым дверям столовой, слушали их разговор. Когда Баника сказала Аллену увидеться с Арте, Гензель дернул свою сестру, сказав ей спешить. Нервная Гретель сказала ему остановиться, признав, что она знала, прежде чем войти. After Hänsel brought Allen to Banica and retrieved the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia from Michaela, the servant passed the vessel of sin to Gretel. Later on, the two leaned against the closed doors of the dining hall and listened in on their conversation. When Banica left after telling Allen to see Arte, Hänsel pulled on his sister, telling her to hurry. The nervous Gretel told him to stop, admitting she knew before trailing off. Пока они боролись, двери медленно открылись, и эти двое упали на пол, встречаемые Алленом. "Арте" быстро поднялась и отряхнула свою юбку, молча, потому что это вероятно было для него легче поговорить с ней, чем глядя друг на друга. Затем девушка отметила, что ее нынешний вид должно быть был немного странным для него и сказала ему подождать. Затем она превратилась в "Нэй" и рассказала As they struggled, the doors suddenly opened and the two fell onto the floor, greeted by Allen. "Arte" immediatley rose to her feet and dusted off her skirt, silently that it would probably be easier for him to talk to her like that.staring at one another. The girl then noted her current form might've been a bit weird for him and told him to wait. She then transformed into her Ney appearance and related Когда Аллен сказал, что видеть ее лицо для него достаточно, служанка выразила свою радость, он почувствовал, что путь раньше заставить ее извинится. Бросив короткий взгляд, Гретель заметила, что это было просто в не ее характера сделать так. Аллен заметил, что "Нэй" просто стесняется, как всегда и служанка рассказала, что она не может вспомнить что-то о ее личности как "Нэй" больше. Затем она нерешительно спросила, собирается ли бывший слуга потом увидеться с Рилиан. When Allen said seeing her face was enough for him, the maid expressed her glee he felt that way before trying to make her apology. Giving up shortly after, Gretel sighed that it simply wasn't within her character to do so. Allen then noted that "Ney" was just being shy like always and the maid related how she couldn't remember what her actual personality as Ney was like anymore. She then hesitently questioned if he was going to see Riliane next. После того как мальчик подтвердил, что да, она попросила его передать принцессе ее наилучшие пожелания. Когда ее спросили, не собирается ли она лично с ней увидеться, Гретель сказала что ей нужно остаться и приготовить блюда для Баники, поскольку их повар не вернулся. Слуга попрощался и Нэй передала ему четыре зеркала Люцифении, объясняя как они были одержимы ими. Затем она смотрела, как Демон Гордыни показался в своей миниатюрной форме перед путешествием с Алленом в Люцифению. Наследие После того как ее душа слилась с демоном Чревоугодия, бог солнца Сикл предположил, что полное подчинение Гретель Баникой было результатом того, что копии деградировали с каждой реинкарнацией и отбросили забытую причину своего существования в первую очередь. Века спустя, Немезида Судо начала слышать голоса Гретель и ее близнец, неоднократно говоривших ей, что она была брошена своей матерью, МА. Деградировавшая Гретель позднее показалась, в качестве женского слуги Театра Зла,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif прислуживающей Хозяйку Кладбища.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" МA написала несколько сценариев связанных с Гретель и Гензелем и адаптировала их в фильмах. Во время просмотра фильмов с нарушителем в театре Зла, Ма задавалась вопросом, а существовали ли близнецы на самом деле, так как казалось, что они были надежно скрыты родителями и не было никаких документов, регистрирующих их существование.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Рассуждая о "мотивах" Хозяйки Суда, Гаммон Окто отметил, что для реинкарнация Гензеля, Леми Абеляра, было не характерно родиться без своего близнеца. Также ему было интересно, что случилось с близнецами и вопрошая должны ли они спросить Хозяйку Адского Двора, чтобы найти ответ.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Личность и черты характера Будучи ребенком, Гретель была доброй и невинной наряду с братом и слушалась приемных родителей.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Они не были наивны, и понимали, когда пошли в путешествие по лесу, в которое взяла их семья, что неизбежно потеряются.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと После того как родители бросили их умирать, Гретель стала озлобленой и решила, что Адам и Ева не были их настоящими родителями, а были на самом деле ведьмой и ее подручным, которые все это время обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Гретель также могла быть очень коварной,Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ убивая Еву с улыбкой на лице, она все время высмеивала своих приемных родителей.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Она и ее брат были полны решимости найти своих настоящих родителей, несмотря на то, что они не знали кем те были.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう Как правило Гретель часто опиралась на поддержку брата, позволяя Гензелю вести их по пути и держась с ним за руки.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Близнецы также очень любили сладости.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ Умения и навыки После слияния с фрагментом Левиа-Бехемо, Гретель стала неполноценной копией одно из богов-драконов. Как результат, тень девочки могла ожить и проявиться во мраке, принимая различные формы формы, например такие как руки или другие конечности, и Гретель могла свободно управлять ею.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Гретель также показала наличие у себя магических способностей, разделив Первородный Грех на семь частей и рассеяв их по миру..Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Это также позволило Гретель перерождаться каждые несколько веков, ее душа суждено было перерождаться каждые несколько веков в аналогичном теле, как правило вместе с ее братом-близнецом. Хотя, если у родителей девочки должны были быть дети до ее рождения, то Гретель могла инкарнировать, в качестве одного из этих детей или же не инкарнировать вовсе в том цикле. Связь с другими персонажами Мета Зальмховер: настоящая мать Гретель и Гензеля, Гретель растила Ева и она не помнила ничего о своей матери. Но позже после смерти Адама и Евы, она выразила желание найти свою «реальную мать». Она передала свою фантастическую верность Мете большинству своих реинкарнаций, показывая верность ко всем своим матерям или женщинам, напоминавших ее. Ева Мунлит: приемная мать. Гретель выросла, думая, что именно она ее мать, однако после того как Ева бросила ее с братом, она решила, что та была злой ведьмой. Получив удовольствие от убийства Евы, позже Гретель посчитала ее притязательной и хлопотной женщиной, обнаружив первородный грех среди ее пепла. Адам Мунлит: приемный отец Гретель. Гретель выросла, считая его своим отцом, однако она убедилась в том, что тот подручный злой ведьмы, после того как он бросил ее с братом умирать. Она не уделила ему много внимания после обнаружения первородного греха Евы. Гензель: брат-близнец. Гретель любила своего брата и всегда была вместе с ним, если она могла помочь то помогала, чувствовала себя комфортно держа его за руку и помогла ему победить ведьму и подручного. Она также выступает в качестве голоса разума Гензеля, поясняя тому, что он видел и слышал после смерти приемных родителей. Она оставалась с ним и после смерти Евы, и как правило была рядом с ним при всех их перерождениях. Арте: одна из реинкарнаций Гретель, От Гретель к ней перешла внешность и ее душа, а вместе с ними перешла и верность к любому человеку, напоминающим Мету, например такие как Кончита. Нэй Футапье: одна из реинкарнаций. Гретель передала свою душу ей, а вместе с ней перешла и лояльность по отношению к матери, как Прим. Женский слуга: остаток Гретель, родившийся из Бокала Кончиты. Создана из остаточных следов Гретель. Слуга делит с ней одну внешность и верность к любому, напоминающим Мету, например Хозяйка кладбища Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: одно из предназначенных воплощений Гретель, Но из-за нарушений судьбы, вызванных I.R. и Прим Марлон , Гретель реинкарнировала, как Нэй Футапье. Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Гретель создана на основе персонажа из сказки братьев Гримм «Гензель и Гретель». *В оригинальной истории, Гретель изображалась прожорливым ребенком, что укрепляет ее связь с демоном Чревоугодия. *Имя Гретель происходит из немецкого языка, и означает жемчужину, также это уменьшительное от имени Маргарет. Любопытно *Юная Рилиан в детстве носила платье, похожее на наряд Гретель. Также похожий наряд, пусть и в меньшей степени, носила служанка из театра зла. *Перевоплощения Гретель как правило более кровожадные и злобные по сравнению с перевоплощениями брата. *Когда Гретель планировала убить свою приемную мать, то ее тень появилась, как физическая меняющаяся форма вокруг нееTale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Галерея Песни= Moonlirgretelandhänsel1.png|Гретель в Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night It.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Moonlit Bear Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Гензель и Гретель в Heartbeat Clocktower Chrono1.png|Гретель в Chrono Story Meta_3.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Escape of Salmhofer the Witch SCPHanselGretel.png|Гретель в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Meta lab.jpg|Гретель в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Hgmb1.png|Гретель в истории Moonlit Bear 12b.jpg|Гретель в истории Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) |-| Манга= GretelPierrot.png|Появление Гретель в небольшой манге Fifth Pierrot |-| Атрибутика= HänselGretel_Card.png|Игральная карта с изображением Гензеля и Гретель |-| Разное= Prelude to forest.jpg|Гензель и Гретель на обложке альбома Prelude to Forest 3k.jpg|Иллюстрация Гретель в Evils Kingdom SCPBookletH&G.png|Иллюстрация Гретель и Гензеля в буклете к Seven Crimes and Punishments MetaHanselGretelSuzunosuke.png|Иллюстрация Гретель и Гензеля от Suzunosuke OSSCEback.png|Гретель на задней обложке альбома Original Sin Story Complete Edition 014.JPG|Гретель и Гензель в буклете Original Sin Story Complete Edition Book letPage13.JPG|Гретель, Гензель и Сиф в буклете GretelChibiIcihika.png|Чиби-иллюстрация Гретель от Ichika Появления Ссылки es:Gretel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Левианта Категория:Вельзения Категория:Марлон Категория:Люцифения